The instant invention relates to a method of treating an ocular allergy in a warm blooded mammal, including man, by topically applying an effective anaphylactic inhibiting amount of a 2-aryl, aralkyl or cycloalkyl-1,2-benzisoselenazol-3(2H)-one to the eye of said mammal in need of the same.
The compounds useful in the practice of the present invention are known and are described as possessing anti-inflammatory properties, as see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,799; 4,397,858; 4,418,069; and 4,454,068 the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
It is now surprisingly been discovered that, in addition to the aforementioned anti-inflammatory properties, such 2-substituted-1,2-benzoisoselenazol-3(2H)-one compounds surprisingly and unexpectedly possesses the property of inhibiting an allergic ocular condition upon topical application to the eye of the host.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating ocular allergies.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a method for inhibiting ocular anaphylactic reactions to environmental dusts, pollens, industrial irritants, and the like by topically administering to a mammalian host susceptible to such reactions an effective inhibiting amount of an ocular compatable composition containing a 2-substituted-1,2-benzisoselenazol-3(2H)-one.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide ocular compositions for use in such methods.
These and other objects of the present invention are apparent from the following detailed description.